I Will Protect You
by XshadowolfX
Summary: When Lithuania decides to escape Russia's house Poland is thrilled but, will this couple ever be able to live in peace or will Russia's wrath tear them apart. T due to yaoi and violence. PolandXLithuania. Maybe some AmericaXLithuania in later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! T due to some yaoi and violence (not much though) also may contain some ooc -ness and all chapters will be short!  
><strong>

The young man lifted his head from the dirt he was lying face down in he was in an abandoned city square the buildings dark and menacing. He spat tasting blood and dirt. at first he was numb inside unfeeling, then he slowly remembered what happened. He narrowed his eyes anger and fear slowly starting to burn inside him.

He was hurt he knew but, if he didn't move soon, someone would probably do something worse to him. He moved his arms underneath himself trying to push himself up. His ribs screamed in protest as he tried to move. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself to a sitting position anyway. He did a self check quickly knowing time was limited. Legs fine. Arms fine. Hands bruised but okay. Ribs bruised possibly broken, definitely not fine. He would deal for now. Anything else? Jaw bruised. He wiggled it not broken but definitely painful. He winced and tried to stand up only to gasp painfully as he bent his ribs. He looked around desperately hoping no one had heard him, nothing moved. He shook his head and painfully half crawled half staggered toward one of the alleys. It was filled with trash. He finally could not move any farther and collapsed in the trash barley breathing. His side felt like fire. He saw darkness gathering at the edges of his vision and then Lithuania blacked out.

**So how did you like Chapter 1? This story will have a couple chapters!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Russia, he had to leave Russia. Lithuania would run away he had to. He had to leave. Estonia would protect Latvia. He knew now they were lovers, but he, Lithuania had to go. Unlike Latvia, he had no one to protect him from Russia._

_So he did. He escaped Russia's house but Russia followed with his army ready to drag Liet back. They caught him in the city square, beating anyone in their way aside. Liet was brutally injured but, despite everything managed to escape again. He clearly remembered the kick to his ribs that probably broke them. His determination to fight was fading as quickly as the darkness that obscured his vision._

Wet. Something cool and wet was on his forehead. Liet struggled to open his eyes. A blonde haired girl looked down at him green eyes concerned.

"Toris?" she asked. Lithuania's eyes opened wide as he realized that the 'she' was actually a 'he'.

"Poland?" he gasped then winced as his side ached.

"Toris you're alive! You like totally had me worried!"

"Where am I?" Liet asked looking around he was in a small brown room with a window on one wall and a door on the other and a warm bed in the corner which he was lying on.

"in Warsaw silly! You were like passed out in a trash heap. I like, totally had to come and save you like, to the max." Poland explained. Lithuania tried to sit up and immediately pain lanced through him and for the second time recently, he had to lie back down. Poland's face softened "you need to like, rest and heal" Poland paused "I heard what happened with you and Russia. You were like totally brave" Poland smiled. Liet's face filled with worry.

"I have to go now or else Russia will come for you next if you help me!" Lithuania tried to get back up but was pushed down again by Poland.

"Feliks – "Liet began using Poland's human name. Poland silenced him with a quick kiss on the mouth. Lithuania was stunned.

"Don't worry" Poland smiled "me and my like ponies will like protect you to the max" then Poland left the room. Lithuania smiled then thought _wait ponies? _

**Chapter 2! I used their human names some. Italics at the beginning is a flashback. Anyway read/comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

Poland felt like he was floating on a happy pink cloud as he skipped down the halls of his house. Sure Russia was coming to beat him to a pulp. Sure he had to take care of Toris, who was hurt. But on the other purse Toris was _here_, not with Russia. He was safe and Poland loved that. Actually Poland loved everything about Liet like, to the max. Poland had for awhile but, Russia had kept them apart and used Lithuania. That's why when Poland heard that Lithuania ran away, Poland went to save him and he did. Not that Lithuania knew this. Poland would tell him soon. Right after he healed and they defeated Russia together because, that would be a totally fabulous ending. Just like an amazing chick flick _right?_

**Short chapter warning! Sorry guys, next one will be longer and have some action. This one is a sneak peak at Poland's inner thoughts lol.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Toris was feeling better. It had been almost two weeks since Poland had taken him in and his ribs had nearly completely healed. He blushed, thinking of his first day here and Poland's kiss. He still had no idea what that was all about, but it hadn't happened again. He also still couldn't figure out why Poland had taken him in, putting the pole in immediate danger from Russia. Before he could ponder that though, Poland suddenly burst into the little room.

"Hi Liet I like, totally have some new clothes for you!" Poland announced setting down several shopping bags. The pole had also spent the past two weeks trying to get Lithuania to wear a skirt. (This wasn't working despite the Pole's persistence.)

"umm I- " Lithuania started only to be cut off when Poland pulled a flamingo pink skirt with white flowers on it out of one of the bags.

"Isn't it fabulous?" The blond male announced. Lithuania mentally face palmed.

"Um yeah, thanks?"

"You should like, totally try it on"

"N-no thanks"

"Aw come on! You like shouldn't be a wet blanket." Poland insisted, taking a step closer to the brunette and placing a hand on his shoulder. Lithuania tried to push him away by pushing on his chest beneath his white feminine shirt. Poland gasped in pain and stepped back the motion caused bright red liquid to seep through the white fabric.

"Poland!" Lithuania gasped seeing the blood. Poland looked down.

"It's like okay Toris."

"No it's not! You're hurt! Here!" He said pressing the new skirt against the cut trying to get the bleeding to stop "Sit!" he commanded Poland sat on the bed.

"I'm like, totally okay. It's just a little scrape." Poland protested as Liet continued to press on the cut. He could now see the cut was several inches long across the middle of the feminine country's chest due to the blood marks on his shirt.

"How did this happen?" Lithuania asked ignoring Poland's protests. Poland didn't answer. Liet's worried expression changed to a frown his face darkening. "It was Russia wasn't it?"

"No" Poland lied obviously "I-I like fell." Lithuania looked hard at Poland seeing through his lie easily. Finally he said

"Please be more careful Feliks."

"Okay I like, totally will Toris" Poland agreed with a forced smile. Lithuania looked thoughtful then said

"You should probably get cleaned up so you don't scare anyone else."

"Okay I like will to the max." Poland agreed leaving the room. Five minutes later Lithuania was gone.

**Longer chapter and some action as promised. Where do you guys think Lithuania will go? Comment/ review please!**


End file.
